License To Thrill
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: Kairi a l w a y s gets what she wants. Always. Sora & Kairi one-shot. Strictly rated T!


**L**i_c_e**_n_**se T_**o**_ T_h_r**i**ll

The score was a bazillion to nothing.

Kairi being a bazillion, Sora being nothing. I've been keeping track ever since they started dating about 8 months ago. Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Roxas, that irresistable hunk of a nobody that resides within Sora. Now, onto my point. Ever since Sora had asked out Kairi, he's become a pushover.

_A hot pushover._

Don't get cocky now Sora, we both know who the hot one is around here. Anyway, Kairi's been asking Sora for a bunch of things, and he does everything _but_ defend himself. He does everything his girlfriend tells him to; not that it's a bad thing, but he agrees to _everything_. Kairi always got what she wanted thanks to him.

I'll face it, the boy is _whipped_. Like, whipped cream that's been whipped, then processed back, then whipped again for extra whippings. He's been too nice for his own good, and quite frankly it's getting really annoying. I'm sure it's annoying to you too, isn't it Sora?

_I guess so._

No, my boy, it _is_ annoying. Now, about three weeks ago, Sora had bought an _expensive_, _gorgeous_ red sports car after he got his license. It looked like it could be in one of those transformers movies; that fact made Riku extremely jealous of his hand-me-down pick-up truck.

Now, ever since Kairi got her license a week ago, Sora's been acting strange. He knew Kairi was going to ask him to drive his car one day, and unfortunately, that day might be today.

_Don't jinx it!_

I don't blame him for being afraid; Kairi's an _animal_ on the road. It took her 5 months worth of tries just to get her license, and now she's finally passed. She wore a devious smile everytime she showed off her card. You see, Kairi doesn't have her own car and her parents would rather die than let her drive the family car. The fact that Kairi hadn't asked Sora to drive _his_ car yet haunted his every waking moment.

He _loved_ his red car. It was his baby, besides Kairi of course. But if anything happened to his car, he just might kill the person who did it; even if it was his own girlfriend. So here he was, shivering like crazy in the mall parking lot. He walked alongside Kairi, carrying her shopping bags with items _he _paid for. See? _Whipped_.

_I just want her to be happy._

That's what they all say. It's not like she's gonna break up with you if you don't build her a statue in worhip for her awesomeness. Kairi turned to him, "Sora?" She said in a chipper tone. I could see the same devious smile creeping up on her face.

_Oh shit! It's time! Oh my god... no no no!_

Just tell her she can't drive your car. She's not gonna cry.

_Of course she's not gonna cry. She's one of the keyblade bearers you dumb shit._

Then why is it that you cried in The Land of Dragons? Or The Castle That Never Was?

_I have a sensetive side._

And so does Kairi. "Sora." She said more sternly. Sora tensed up, "Yes baby?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Where should we go next?" False alarm. Sora could have died on the spot due to an anxiety overdose. Sora shrugged, "Wherever you want sweetie."

I'm sure most of you are tired of hearing this word but: w h i p p e d ! Damn it Sora, be a man. I don't let Namine do this to me.

_Don't you mean Axel? I mean you two did kiss once and-_

That was one time. Let it go! There was a mistletoe and-- that's not the point! Just take out your car keys, you're reaching that red beauty of yours. Just when Sora was about to pull them out, Kairi stopped him. Sora froze. The time has come.

"Sora," She hugged his arm, "Can I give your car a go?" She flashed him her famous pout; something Sora would always fall for. But not this time-- this was Sora's car they were talking about. "No, Kai-Kai, I'm afraid I have to refuse this time."

Congratulations, buddy. You've learned how to say no! "But Sorakins... I weally want to dwive your car..." Her bottom lip bulged out as she clasped her hands together.

_Gah... she looks so cute!_

Don't give into temptation Sora! Remember about _your car._ Your precious, precious car! Sora shook his head, "No, Kairi." She shook his arm, "Please!" Sora sighed, "Kairi, no." She stomped her foot like a child. Tch, something my mature Namine would never do. I knew I got the better half.

"Okay... fine." Kairi huffed in defeat as she walked towards the passenger seat. Ooh, that's even worse. Kairi _never_ gives up. Never.

_If she's giving up... then something bad is about to--_

In about three seconds flat, Sora found himself against the front of his car with Kairi in top of him. He dropped her shopping bags on the asphault, and breathed heavily. She pounced on him like a wildcat, and Sora being the prey was scared out of his wits.

_Don't piss your pants, don't piss your pants, don't piss your pants!_

I-I don't know what to do! Just, stay still and she probably won't do anything. Man, was I wrong or what? She slammed her lips onto his, more forceful than she ever has before. Sora winced at her strength and found her tongue slip inside his mouth.

_Holy... sh..._

She placed her hands on his scalp, and began to massage it. "Kai--mmph!" Oh my god. In a parking lot? Seriously? Kairi moaned, tempting him. He maybe a keyblade master, but he's also your average seventeen year old boy. His mind was going on a fritz; I could tell, mine was confusing me as well. God, was Kairi hot right now or what?

_Ahem. My girlfriend-- you no touchy._

She began zipping down his black hoodie. Whoa, even while making out Sora's still whipped. Do something man! Don't let her be dominant! Sora placed a hand on her hip, and one behind her back to bring her closer. His hoodie was now completely unzipped; he now felt one of Kairi's hands move from his head to his chest.

"Someone's been working out alot," Kairi teased as she breathed heavily, plaing her lips on his again. Sora blushed madly at her comment, god, even _I_ was blushing. I mean, who wouldn't after watching this? I swear, Sora would've stopped this if they weren't the only ones in the parking lot.

Her hand moved down as Sora inwardly squeaked. Sora, stop her! You're only seventeen; don't go any further!

_I'm trying! She's just so... sexy..._

Kairi moved her hand into one of his jean pockets, and pulled out something-- that sneaky little bitch!

_Whaa-- did she just take my car keys?!_

She jumped off of him, and kissed his cheek, "I love you baby." She smiled her freaky, devious smile, and headed for the drivers seat. Sora froze to take in everything that just happened, until Kairi honked the car from behind to startle him.

Sora jerked forward, and sighed as he picked up her shopping bags.

_Damn she is good_.

Kairi; a bazillion and one. Sora; nothing.

-

**A little too much, huh? Obviously, this has Jake written all over it. Well, Jake and I. Ain't we awesome? I love my fanfiction buddy =P**

**Don't forget to review !!**

**-Kyorii**


End file.
